1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizer, a method of manufacturing the polarizer, an apparatus for manufacturing the polarizer, and a display apparatus that has the polarizer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin polarizer and a more efficient method of manufacturing the polarizer. The present invention further relates to an apparatus for manufacturing the thin polarizer and a display apparatus that includes the thin polarizer.
2. Description of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel that has a color filter substrate and an array substrate. The liquid crystal display panel includes a liquid crystal layer positioned between the array substrate and the color filter substrate to display an image.
An upper polarization plate is disposed on an upper face of the liquid crystal display panel, and a lower polarization plate is positioned beneath a bottom face of the liquid crystal display panel. The lower polarization plate polarizes light incident into the liquid crystal display panel, whereas the upper polarization plate polarizes light exiting the liquid crystal display panel.
The upper and lower polarization plates may be formed in accordance with the formation of iodine molecules or coloring molecules on extended films after films including poly vinyl alcohol (PVA) are respectively extended in predetermined directions. The iodine or the coloring molecules on the extended films may be arranged along predetermined directions to absorb lights oscillating in the predetermined directions, respectively.
When the extended films are deformed or deteriorated due to exposure to heat or moisture, the upper or lower polarization plate including the extended films may have distorted polarization axes so that light may not be polarized along a desired direction. This may lead to failure of the upper or lower polarization plates and the liquid crystal display apparatus.
In addition, the upper and lower polarization plates may respectively include protection layers to prevent heat or moisture from permeating into the upper and lower polarization plates, thereby preventing failure of the plates. However, the additional thickness of the protection layer causes the upper and lower polarization plates to be relatively thick.